First Nigth
by sasukehot uchiha
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalaj Pangeran dan Putri dari kerajaan sihir, mereka baru 16 tahun tetapi sudah menikah. tetapi mereka tidak mau jujur satu sama lain tentang perasaan mereka, sampai suatu kejadian membiuat mereka mengakui perasaan mereka. apakah itu?


Hay, ini fict aku yang ke tiga! Semoga kalian suka, selamat membaca.

First Night

By sasukehotuchiha

Naruto

By Masashi kishimoto

Sakura's Pov

Hay, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah seorang putri kerajaan sihir Klan Haruno. Aku bersekolah di sekolah sihir bersama teman-temanku, yaitu Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Ten-ten, dan Sabaku Temari. Aku berumur 16 tahun, tetapi aku sudah menikah dengan seorang pangeran dari Klan Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Sejujurnya aku sudah menyukainya sejak kecil, tetapi dia sangat menyebalkan. Dia sering mengerjaiku, menindasku dan mengata-ngataiku, dimana aku berada pasti ada Sasuke yang siap mengganggu hidupku. Terlebih lagi, aku pernah melihat Sasuke sedang 'bercinta' dengan gadis yag bernama Shion seorang siswi di sekolahku sewaktu kami belum menikah. Saat itu aku seperti merasakan sesuatu. Aku seperti ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Pada saat aku mengintip dia, aku terlihat olehnya, langsung saja aku kabur. Dan sejak saat itu aku suka sekali bermasturbasi. Hah, kalian pasti kaget tetapi itulah nyatanya.

End Sakura's Pov

Siang itu Sakura beserta Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten dan Temari sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Mereka sedang bercanda ria sambil menyantap makanan mereka.

"hahh, pelajaran melayangkan benda itu sulit sekali sih, Sakura ajari aku dong" kata Ten-ten

"hah, kau saja yang payah. Kau kan tinggal menjentikan jari dan berkata _Fly_. Itu saja" kataSakura.

" iya tetapi agak sulit. Aku sulit untuk mengontrol kekuatanku." Kata Ten-ten.

"makanya focus dong, jangan hanya memikirkan Neji saja hahaha" sambung Ino.

"iya benar, setiap hari hanya memikirkan Neji saja" sambung Temari juga

"huh, kalian ini" kata Ten-ten.

Sedang asik-asuknya bercanda. Datanglah 5 orang anak laki-laki, yaitu Sasuke,Naruto,Sai,Shikamaru,dan Neji. Mereka adalah pasangan dari keempat cewek yang sedang ada di kantin tersebut, termasuk duo SasuSaku yang 'katanya' suami-istri.

"hey, Sakura lihat siapa yang datang" kata Ino

"wah, pacar-pacar kalian sudah datang. Dan Sasu iblis juga ada" kata Sakura sambil agak berteriak.

"hey, jangan seperti itu. Dia kan suamimu Sakura" kata Hinata.

"tapi kami tidak saling mencintai, walaupun kami tinggal hanya berdua satu atap, tidur sekamar dan sekasur, dan status kami ini suami istri, kami tidak saling mencintai. Kami kan menikah karna di jodohkan." Kata Sakura.

"heh, dasar gadis bodoh" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah di dekat Sakura.

"hay ino" sapa Sai

"hay Sai" sapa Ino juga

"halo Hinata" sapa Naruto

"hay Naruto" sapa Hinata juga. Dan begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura wlaupun itu bias dibilang buka sapaan.

"jidat, nanti pulang sekolah kau duluan saja, aku mau ada urusan" kata Sasuke.

"hm, baiklah. Paling kau mau bertemu Shion. Iya kan?" Tanya Sakura mendelik.

"tidak, aku mau ke kantor ayah. Ada urusan penting di sana. Kau kenapa? Cemburu? Shion itu bukan siapa-siapaku" kata Sasuke.

"oh. Tidak! Siapa bilang. Buat apa aku cemburu" kata Sakura berbohong, Sakura memang cemburu setiap melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan Shion. Sebenarnya Shion adalah rekan kelompok belajar Sasuke.

"hah..! dasar" kata Sasuke.

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi. Sakura dan teman-temannya serta kelima cowok lainnya ke kelas untuk mengambil tas mereka.

"aku pulang dulu ya dah" kata Sakura.

"eh, kau kan pulang sendiri. Aku antar saja ya." Tawar Ino.

"tidak usah, kalian pasti mau kencan kan? Aku bias sendiri kok. Dah" kata Sakura.

"hah, yasudah dah"

Saat Sakura sedang jalan menuju pulang, ia melihat sepasang kekasuh yang sedang berciuman. Ia pun menjadi terangsang. Lalu dengan melangkah cepat dan sampai di rumahnya. Sesampai di rumahnya ia langsung menuju kamar dan mulai kegiatan hobinya itu.

"uh, gara-gara melihat tadi aku jadi ingin. Coba Sasuke ada. Ah, ngapain sih mikirin dia. Dia kan tidak pernah mencintaiku, sejak menikah sampai sekarang saja dia belum menyentuhku" dengus Sakura,

"hah yasudahlah."

Sakura pun memulai membuka seluruh seragam sekolah dan mulai meremas payudaranya sendiri sambil menggesekkan jarinya pada vaginanya.

"ahh..ahh..ah..hnnhh..ahhh"desah Sakura.

"ahhh…ngghhh..ahhh.."

"ahhh..ahh..ahhh.."

Tanpa di sadari, mobil terbang milik Sasuke sudah sampai di rumah. Sakura pun lupa menginci puntu kamarnya.

Sasuke's Pov

Akhirnya aku sampai. Sakura pasti sudah dirumah, aku langsung ke kamar sajalah.

"ngghh..ahhh.."

Apa? Suara apa itu? Seperti suara desahan. Jangan-jangan.

"Sakura?"

End Sasuke's Pov.

"Sakura?"

"ah, Sas-ssuke kakkkau sudah pulang?" kata Sakura terbata-bata.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Jadi ini yang kau lakukan setiap aku tidak ada di rumah?" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"i-iya, hehe" kata Sakura.

"buat apa? Kau kan punya aku? Kalau kau mau minta saja padaku, kita kan suami-istri yang sah" kata Sasuke sambil mendekat pada Sakura. Sakura pun tertunduk.

"tidak bias" kata Sakura.

"kenapa tidak bias?" Tanya Sasuke.

"karna kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, sejak kita menikah saja kau belum menyentuhku. Kau malah bercinta dengan Shion. Aku tahu kau seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan dan terkenal, dan Shion seorang putrid yang sangat cantik dan memiliki kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa, kau pasti lebih memilih dia dari pada aku yang hanya seorang putrid biasa iya kan sasuke" kata Sakura sambil tertunduk dan mulai ingin menangis.

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke pun merasa bersalah karna telah bercinta dengan Shion. Ia pun langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"aku minta maaf. Memang sebenarnya waktu itu aku bercinta dengan Shion, tetapi tidak ada rasa cinta diantara kami, aku melakukan itu secara tidak sengaja" tutur Sasuke.

Sakura pun terkejut ddi peluk Sasuke dan sambil menangis.

"bo-bohong, nyatanya kau sering berjalan beriringan dengan dia, dan memeperlakukannya dengan lembut. Sedangkan aku kau perlakukan dengan kasar, selau menggagguku dan membuatku menderita" kata Sakura sambil menangis.

"aku melakukan semua itu hany untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu" kata Sasuke.

"apa?" Sakura tidak mengerti

"aku sebenarnya sudah menyukai mu sejak dulu, dan sangat mencintaimu sampai saat ini" jujur Sasuke.

"apa itu benar?" Tanya Sakura

"benar, aku juga tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku, sejak kita di jodohkan aku sudah sangat mencintaimu. Makanya aku tidak menolak perjodohan itu." Kata Sasuke dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"hikss..hiks..hiks..Sasukeee..hikss.." tangis Sakura pun memecah

"sudah-sudah, yang penting kita sekarang sudah jujur. Sekarang kau mandilah. Cepat sana." Kata sasuke dan melepaskan pelukannya.

" baiklah" kata Sakura.

SKIP TIME

Setelah Sakura mandi dan berpakaian, kini Sasuke pun juga sama. Lalu Sasuke berjalan menuju keluar kamar. Menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya lalu kembali ke kamar dan mangincinya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura

"hn? Tentu saja berbulan madu?" kata Sasuke.

"bu-bulan madu?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

"iya, kita kan bellum melakukan malam pertama" kata sasuke. Dan berjalan menuju ranjang berukuran king sizenya dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"_Silent"_ Sasuke mengucapkan sihir diam agar suara mereka berdua tidak terdengar sampai keluar rumah.

Lalu Sasukepun membuka seluruh pakainnya. Dan menyuruh Sakura untuk membukanya juga. Lalu Sasuke pun menduri Sakura dan menindih Sakura.

"Sakura, tubuhmu indah sekali" puji Sasuke.

"a-ah, Sasuke terimakasih" ucap Sakura sambil tersipu. "tubuhmu juga indah Sasuke dan 'anu'mu juga besar" puji Sakura sambil tersipu juga karna melihat dada bidang dan tubuh kekar Sasuke juga melihat penis Sasuke yang besar. lalu Sasuke oun mencium Sakura dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sakura dan bermain di sana.

"engghh.." desah Sakura dan Sasuke.

lalu Sasuke mulai membelai buah dada Sakura dan meremasnya dan manjilat putingnya yang mulai tegang itu sambil di gigit lembut, hal itu membuat Sakura mendesah hebat.

"ahhh..enghh"

"mhh..mff.." desah Sasuke sambil mengulum buah dada Sakura.

"ahhh...nghh.." desah Sakura juga.

puas dengan buah dada, Sasuke membelai vagina Sakura yang sudah mulai bash itu. Sasuke pun menyeringai.

"kau sudah basah rupanya? hm? kau terangsang ya?" goda Sasuke.

"aahh Sas-sukehh jangan menggodahh kuuh"

"hehe.. baiklah" kata Sasuke sambil Tertawa.

lalu Sasuke pun mulai memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang vagina Sakura lalu menambah jarinya sampai 3 jari dan mengocoknya pelan.

"ahhh..ahhh..ah...nghh..ahhh" desah Sakura.

lalu Sasuke pun menjilat-jilat vagina Sakura sambil memasukan lidahnya kedalam vagina Sakura.

"ahh~~Sass-ukkehh~~~~ahhh" desah Sakura.

"AHHHH~~~SASSUKEHH~~~AHHH" desah Sakura mencapai klimaks.

lalu Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk mengulum penis Sasuke yang besar.

"Sakura kulum punyaku ya. puaskan aku" suruh Sasuke.

Sakura pun langsung memegang penis Sasuke dan mengocoknya pelan lau mulai menjilat batangnya sampai ke lubag kecingnya. dan memasukannya kedalam mulut Sasura.

"ahh..sshh..ah..." desah Sasuke

"ohh..ahh..sshhh..ahhh..ahh.."

"yeah.. Sakura..ohh..kau memang pintar ah.."

"ohh..ahh..sshh..ahh"

Sakura memaju-mundurkan kepalanya semakin cepat dan membuat Sasuke mendesah ke-enakan dan memejamkan matanya.

"ahh..mulutmu sempithh sekalihh..ahh..ohh.."

"terushh...ohh..ahh..shh..ahh..muluthmuh..ahh..hangathh.."

lalu penis Sasuke berkedut-kedut menandakan kalu ia akan segera klikams.

"AHH~~~OHHH~~~~AHHH~~~SSSHHH~~AHHH"

"AHHHH~~OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~AHHHHHH~~~SAKKURAAHHH~~~AHHH" desah Sasuke hebat karna telah mencapai klimaks.

"hah..hah..ha.. kau hebat sekali, sekarang aku akan memasukimu kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke

"i-iya, aku sudah siap. lakukanlah Sasuke" jawab Sakura

lalu Sasuke pun merebahkan Sakura ke Kasur dan siap memasukan penisnya ke dalam vagina Sakura

"kalu sakit, tegur aku ya."

"iya"

lau sasuke pun memasukan penisnya, Sakura yang masih perawan vaginanya terasa sempit sekali. tetapi Sasuke berhasil memasukan seluruh penisnya bkedalam vagina Sakura tetapi ada selaput yang menghalangi. langsung saja di tembus oleh Sasuke sehingga vagina Sakura mnegeluarkan darah.

"ahhh..sakkittt sekaliii Sasuke" Sakura kesakitan.

"maaf Sakura. maafkan aku. baiklah aku akan berhenti sebentar." kata Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut dan mngecup dahi Sakura.

"hn, baiklah" kata Sasuke. lalu Sasuke pun langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"ahhh..ahh..ahh..nghh..Sassuukehh..ahh.."

"ahhh...Sakurahhh..ahhh...vaginamuh... sempithh sekali...ahhh...ini benarhh-benarhhh nikmathh..ah.." desah Sasuke sambil bergoyang.

"ahhh..ah...ah...nghh..Sasukehh lebbihh-ceepatthhh..ahh.." pinta Sakura

"ahhh..baiklah...ohhh...nghhh" desah Sasuke sambil menambah kecepatannya.

"AHHH..AHHH..." desah Sakura saat Sasuke menambahkan kecepatannya. lalu Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan menciumnya sambil mereka mendesah.

"mphh..mphh...mphhh..nghhh" desah mereka berdua.

Sasuke dan Sakura merasakan bahwa meraka akan segera klimaks. lalu Sasuke dan sakura berprlukan erat.

"AHHHH~~~NGGHHHH~~~~AHHH~~SASSUKEHH AKKHHHUHH AKANHH KELUARHH~~~~AHHH"

"AKKHHHHUHH~~~~JUGAHH~~AHHH~~KITA KELUARKANHHH~~AHH~~BERSAMAH~~~~" kata Sasuke

"IIYYAAHHH"

lalu mereka berdua pun klimas. Sasuke mengelurkan spermanya di dalam vagina Sakura. dan Sakura juga klimaks.

"AHHHHHHHHH~~~~~AHHHHHH~~~AHHHH~~~SASSUUKEHHH" desah Sakura.

"AHHHHH~~~~OOOOHHHHHHH~~~~AHHHHH~~~SAAKKKKURAHHH~~AHHH~~~" desah Sasuke.

"CROTTT~~~CROTTT~~~CROTTT~~~" sperma Sasuke masuk kedalam avagina Sakura.

"hah..hah..hah.." nafas mereka berdua tersengal-sengal. Sasuke merasakan bahwa inilah persetubuhan yang sangat nikmat. karna dilakukan dengan cinta.

"terimakasih Sasuke"

"sama-sama Sakura"

"aku mencintaimu Putri Sakura"kata Sasuke.

"aku juga mencintaimu Pangeran Sasuke" kata Sakura

lalu mereka berduapun tertidur sambil berpelukan. tubuh kekar Sasuke memeluk Sakura kedalam dada bidangnya, Sakura bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke. dan mereka berdua pun tertidur dalam pelukan dan selimut yang hangat.

Pagi hari pun tiba, sepasang suami-istri yang baru saj melakukan malam pertamanya masih tertidur sambil berpelukan di bawah selimut yang hangat. Sang istri berada di bawah pelukan sang suami. Untungnya ini hari Mingu, jadi sekolah pun libur. Lalu sang istri pun terbangun.

"nghhh.., sasuke bangun ini sudah pagi" kata Sakura membangunkan Sasuke.

"ng? nghhh…aku masih ngantuk" kata Sasuke.

'yasudah lepaskan aku, aku mau membuat sarapan dulu" kata Sakura.

"nanti saja, setengah jam lagi ya" kata Sasuke dab mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura.

"hah, yasudahlah" kata Sakura pasrah. Lalu ia pun kembali tidur dan menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Sasuke.

~TBC~

Maaf ya kalo lagi-lagi fict aku jelak lagi. Silahkan di review


End file.
